The Interworld Hunger Games Trailer
by DaughterOfPhoenix
Summary: This is a trailer for The Interworld Hunger Games story.


Key:

_"Italicized with quotation marks": Speaking_

**Bolded: Describing what's on the screen**

**BOLDED AND CAPITAL: WORDS ON THE SCREEN**

_Italicized: Lyrics to songs_

**The screen is black... then there is a flicker of light. Katniss's mockingjay pin, glowing with flames, blazes into existence. 'The Hanging Tree' begins to play.**

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man..._

**THEY THOUGHT THE HUNGER GAMES WERE OVER...**

**The pin fades away as the screen lightens into a forest scene. Katniss appears, bow in hand.**

_They say he murdered three..._

_Strange things have happened here_

**An arrow is shot as the forest fades into nothingness, with two silver cat's eyes glowing in the center, with dragon wings spread behind them.**

_No stranger would it be_

**BUT THEY WERE WRONG**

_"I didn't want to be in the Games! I just wanted to save my sister!"_

_If we met at midnight in the hanging tree_

**The screen goes black again as another voice rings out.**

_"I don't want to be like this, Shay! I don't want to see like this."_

_"Like what, Tally? You don't want to see the world like it is? Icy?"_

**The voices fade away as a red serpent's head appears.**

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree_

_"I'm sorry, Amy. But you have to understand. We're Lucians; this is what we do."_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee_

_Strange things have happened here_

**The snakehead vanishes as the symbol for the House of Life, an ankh with a box around it, spirals into existence.**

_"Oh, please... no. Anubis, do something! Anubis! That's it? You take his soul and leave? I hate you!"_

**The ankh vanishes, replaced by a green trident with an owl perched on it.**

_"The other side, Nico! Lead them there! Promise me!"_

_"I love you, Seaweed Brain."_

**A NEW GAMES BEGINS**

**Two pairs of wings spiral into existence as the trident disappears.**

_If we met at midnight in the hanging tree_

**The music stops as the voice of a young child rings out.**

_"It'll be okay, Max. I'll be with you always, no matter what. And Max- I believe in you. Forever."_

_"Angel! No!"_

**A new song begins to play as a cat's head appears, with a bolt of lightning cutting through it.**

_Tell the swine, we will make it out alive_

_It's a note in the pages of a book_

_"There will be Three, kin of your kin, with the power of the stars in their paws."_

_"Don't you see, Lionblaze? It doesn't matter which of them it is, Dovekit or Ivykit. There are still Three of us!"_

**DIFFERENT WORLDS**

**The cat head disappears and is replaced by a dragon.**

_"I forfeit. Kinkajou wins! Hail Glory, queen of the RainWings!"_

_"Fine. But I'll stay with it until it hatches. I'll make sure she hatches safely."_

_So sleep tonight, we'll sleep dreamlessly this time_

_When we awake, we'll know that everything's all right_

_Sing to me_

_About the end of the world_

_End of these hammers and needles for you_

**The dragon vanishes, to be replaced by a birch tree and a dragon shaped star.**

_"I love you too, Kyrie."_

_"Requiem! May our wings forever find your sky."_

**BROUGHT TOGETHER**

_Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for_

_There's still strength left in us yet_

_Hold on to the world we all remember dying for_

_There's still hope left in it yet_

**The tree and the star disappear and the Night Fury symbol takes its place.**

_"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard."_

**The Night Fury vanishes as a green cloak appears, flapping wildly.**

_There's snow on your face_

_And your razor blade_

_"Whoever the mole is... That's who killed my father."_

_"Soama was always better than me..."_

_The twilight is bruised_

**A eagle and lion head appears as the green cloak fades away.**

_And there you lie_

_"For Chima!"_

_"It's not the noble thing to do, Laval. It's the only thing to do."_

_Sing to me_

_About the end of the world_

**A ram's head appears, bound and bloody.**

_End of these hammers and needles for you_

_"I am Alice!"_

_"Who will be left to say, 'We took her bones'? Because I killed them, and took theirs."_

_We'll cry tonight _

_But in the morning we are new_

_Stand in the sun_

**FOR A GAMES NO ONE WILL FORGET**

_And we'll dry your eyes_

_Sing, sing_

**The ram's head vanishes, to be replaced by all twelve things and the mockingjay pin side by side. They vanish.**

**COMING 2015**

**THE INTERWORLD HUNGER GAMES**

_Arise and be_

_All that you dreamed_

_All that you dreamed_

**The words vanish. The screen goes black.**


End file.
